T-Tots: Echo
by TimelyUnwritten
Summary: The four youngest members of the Hamato clan are taking tentative steps into the world outside their home. Will they find treasure? Adventure? Danger? (2012-Verse. Fluffy to the max!)
1. Brave New World

"Echo"

by

TimelyUnwritten

* * *

~Chapter One~

"You must put on _all_ of your winter clothing." Master Splinter's voice was stern and powerful, and he made sure to look each of his sons in the eye before handing them the tattered snowsuits. "The sewers are cold in the winter." Thin fingers stroking his whiskers, he watched with a smile as this sons wriggled into the worn winter clothes.

The day had finally come.

After days and days of begging and pleading, bargaining, and, yes, the cleaning of the bedrooms, the four young members of the Hamato clan were going to take their first few steps into a brave new world.

Leonardo, eager not to let a moment go to waste, wrestled with the thick brown coat. Small, pudgy fingers fumbled with the old wooden buttons, and the hood didn't quite want to stay put atop his head, but if his Sensei said he couldn't leave without it, then the four-year-old would try his best to be satisfied with the bulky garb.

He didn't even get annoyed when he saw Donatello out of the corner of his eye, fully dressed and tying fancy knots with his scarf.

"No!" Michelangelo hissed, tossing the knit orange hat from his head once more. The ninja master sighed and picked the woolen headpiece off the floor.

"My son," he began, lifting the youngest into his lap, rigid against the boy's pleading pout. "It is far colder in the tunnels than here at home. You will want to wear your hat then-"

"Itchy!" Mikey whined, batting the infernal hat away from his head once more, and his father retrieved it again. He quite liked this little game, but hid his smile as his father turned around. This time, the rat hid the hat behind him, turning to Michelangelo with a smile.

Yoshi snatched the young turtle from the ground, coaxing a squeal of surprise and delight from the child as he was whisked into the air. And the elder master sat him in his lap and produced the hat once again, this time tucking into the pocket of the little blue coat. With that, he put a hand to his whiskers.

"How about this…" His voice took the tone of a father now, jovial and wise the way only he could be. "If you keep your hat safe in your pocket, you can decide when you want to put it on." He set the child on his feet once again, and watched the boy toddle over to his brothers. "Does that sound okay?"

"M'kay!" Mikey smiled at his father, turning back to the little circle of turtles who were all staring mesmerized at the knots Donatello was tying with his scarf.

* * *

_ So, how was that? This little fic is based off of the 2012-verse. R&R! I'm thinking that there will probably be two, __**maybe**__ three more chapters after this one. They'll also be a lot longer, with ever the more adorable toddler hijinks. _

_~Timely_


	2. Into The Void

_A/N: Wow, okay, so this chapter came out a *little* longer than I was expecting, although it's totally worth it. That being said, this chapter is a little more than 3x the length of the last one, so settle in with a cookie or snack food of your choice. Warning: Fluff abound!_

_As Always, R&R, LOL, TTYL... You get the Idea, I need love. :3_

_~Timely_

* * *

"Echo"

by

TimelyUnwritten

* * *

~Chapter Two~

All bundling and patience trying aside, the small family made their way to the hallway leading out of the underground home. Three of the four turtle brothers gathered at the thick doors in and out of the abandoned subway station, and upon counting heads, Splinter frowned. Where was Raph?

"Raphael, did you put your winter clothes on?" he called, voice echoing off the thick mason walls. "Raphael? My son?"

"Not going." The toddler growled from behind the couch on the far side of the room. Peering over the arm of the sofa, the elder master could see the pompom atop the small gray hat the child had donned, though not much else.

"Why ever not?" the rat crossed his arms, approaching the other side of his son's chosen hideout. "You do not want to go exploring?" Rounding the corner, he smiled into the face of the most adorable glare that has ever been produced. Tucked underneath the arm of the couch, the younger of the two middle children sat, arms crossed, snugly warm in a light pink snowsuit.

It wasn't his fault that the unfortunately-colored suit fir perfectly, and Splinter bit back a chuckle. His other three sons, however, held no such respect for Raph's dignity. A series of childish hoots of laughter bounced from wall to wall, and Raphael furrowed his brow.

"_Not. Going."_

"But _Raphie," _the youngest began to whine, clutching his hands to his chest. "It won't be _fun _without you!" the child tottered forward, tugging on the elder's coat with a mitten-cloaked fist. Raphael spared a glance at his brothers- no longer laughing, but instead, smiling at the frustrated turtle invitingly. His gaze softened.

"_Promise_ you're not goin' laugh at me?" He stood, moving back towards the group, but straying a few steps, keeping his father between himself and his older brothers. Michelangelo stuck to his side like glue, and his attempts to pry the younger off only ended in the tightening of the toddler's grip.

"We promise!" Donnie yelped, flashing a toothy smile, his brother nodding in agreement. The two pair of turtles reunited as a group, and tore their way to the doors. Leonardo took his best "Space Hero" stance and cleared his throat.

"Genta'men," he stated, straightening pridefully when he got his brothers' attention, "Today we enter uncha… ch…unc…" The tiny turtle faltered for a moment, scowling and putting a pudgy finger to his chin. N-new territory!" Splinter had to smile at his son's determination, and watched the joy in Leonardo's eyes as he gave his brothers his 'rousing speech.'

"We don't know _what_ we'll see out there!" The tot drove one green finger into the air, marching forward a few steps. "A'venture, definitely! Danger, ab-so-lutely!" Leonardo was beaming as he skittered over to the door, one palm against the cool metal surface. "But no matter wha'-"

"Can we _go?" _Donatello groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother's geeky display of leadership. The eldest turtle deflated, shooting a scowl in the direction of the younger. Then, with a smile, he shoved the door open with all his might and stepped out into the tunnel, three eager turtles and his father in tow.

_"Into the void!"_

'The Void' was an accurate description of the New York City sewer systems- Dark, cold, and scary. As their father led them into the depths of winding tunnels, theturtles quickly realized that the sewers were more _wet_ than anything else. While the sewageways nearest their home were almost always empty thanks to Splinter's rerouting of the area, a swift, strong current of unclean water and street runoff was beginning to mount alongside the four turtles as they ventured along the narrow pathways.

Mikey's hat went on almost immediately, and he clung to Raphael, who now seemed reassured by the contact. He kept a chilly hand on his brother's arm, facing bravely ahead as if leading his own scouting party. Up ahead, Donatello trailed a sizable distance behind his older brother, caught off guard by each little hiss and scrape of the sewer as it rattled and echoed around in the underground tunnels. But Leo, ever the adventurer, strode ahead of his brothers, head held high as the dim strip lights above cast a long shadow behind him.

Though that's not to say he wasn't glad to be safely behind his father's cloak. The rat master glanced behind him every so often, ensuring that all four children still toddled along behind him.

"Come this way." He stated, turning the corner to a narrower tunnel, emerald cane clicking quietly against the concrete floor of the little path. Four little faces peered curiously around the corner before the tiny turtles shuffled up to their father. The elder rat smiled, reaching down and patting the youngest on the head before turning and continuing along.

The waterway was mostly empty here, and Splinter led the four up to the storm drain leading to the surface. The ground below the opening was littered with little things, and Donatello's eyes went wide as he took note of the items on the floor- coins and rings and strange little plastic cards. There was a can with a picture of a white bear on the side, a paper bag, a little tube with a light bulb on the end…

There was so, _so _much! The toddler smiled wide and looked to his father ho knelt beside the little pile of Things and motioned for his sons to do the same. The boys took a knee, making a little line across the dried up waterway.

"This," Master Splinter began, picking up a coin and the little tube with the bulb. "This is what you should look for when scavenging." He set the coin down and handed the little metal tube to his second eldest. "Donatello, push the small red button on this."

Donnie's face lit up, and the little turtle eyed the contraption for a moment. This was _rare._ Father rarely _asked_ him to push a button. The opposite was more than often the case. Wasting no time, the boy jabbed one pudgy finger against the large red button, and the tunnel was suddenly illuminated with light.

"**Wow!**" the toddler yelled, little voice resonating throughout the chamber, bounding of the walls in every direction. Donatello had been so surprised that he'd nearly dropped the flashlight, and now held the little light by the edge of the bulb casing, the bright orb bathing the child's ecstatic face in brilliant white light.

"It's _bright!_" Raphael quipped, squinting as his brother pointed the light at the pile of other possibly-bright things. Michelangelo nodded into his arm, smiling his own goofy smile.

"Is there more?" Leonardo peered over his brothers at the scattered objects, searching for another little black tube. Seeing none, he reached instead for a little blue gem on a silver ring. He held it up to his brother's light, scrutinizing this new treasure. The boy smiles and nods, sticking the little jewel into his jacket pocket with a delighted hum. "This is good."

Michelangelo was next. Breaking away from his older brother's side for the first time that night, the youngest of the four stepped forward and gazed up at his father. Splinter nodded, motioning with one slender hand to the items on the ground. With stubby fingers the tot picked through the items, tossing away a credit card and a broken bracelet, among other things. Finally, he glided back to his father, cradling in his hands a small fortune in quarters and small change. With a chuckle, the elder master nodded, sending the baby of the family back into the little crowd.

At last, Raphael stepped forward. There were so many choices! The headstrong of the little group stared the pile of Things down- at _last,_ a worthy adversary. Eyes flitting from item to item, one pudgy hand on his chin, Raph sized up each of the trinkets on the ground, unable to decide on one. For a moment, he wondered if their father would allow him to take _all _of the things home.

But then a very, _very_ bright light stopped him from asking.

From another junction in on the little tunnel, a _blinding_ light began to round the corner. Before they could move a muscle, Splinter swept all four turtles into his arms, ducking back down the little connecting path. Donatello shut off the flashlight and Michelangelo wriggled in his father's arms. The master shushed them, unfazed by their sudden plunge into the darkness. He was focused on running.

And he didn't stop running until he found another small junction, this one leading away from the other. Swiftly, silently, he set the children them gently into the chamber with his cane.

"Stay quiet." The rat master's voice was barely a whisper. Looking the boys each in the eye, he ensured that each tiny turtle knew that he was _serious._ "Stay away, and _stay hidden. _I will come get you when it is safe." And before they could reply, their father was gone, focused now on leading the city workers away from his sons.

"Daddy!" Michelangelo began to cry, but Raph shushed him, a whisper of "stay quiet" rushing harshly through the air. The four turtles slunk farther into the shadows. What was this mysterious light? Wasn't light a good thing? Leonardo's young mind raced as he took point, leading his brothers down the little path, their footsteps being drowned out by the sound of the waterway.


End file.
